Reflection
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Bliss timeline oneshot bit of fluff. A quiet evening with Lloyd, Colette, Hope and Miles.


New years seems to be a time when lots of people reflect on the past year and what they want to do in the future, so as I was in that kinda mood it seemed appropriate that the Lloyd chibi should do a bit of thinking and reflecting as well. This fic has nothing to do with new years really, but it seemed the right kinda time to write it :)

I did want to finish this in time to upload it for New Years Day but didn't manage that. But Happy New Year to everyone anyways :) Even if it is a bit late, sorry about that :)

"Bliss" timeline one-shot bit of fluff. Featuring Lloyd, Colette, Hope and Miles. I really am very predictable aren't I? :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco do I believe. I also don't own the song "Eensy Weensy Spider", I have no clue who owns that one.

* * *

Lloyd beamed as he paused in the doorway and looked at the cozy scene of his family all gathered together in the living room. Hope had curled up with Noishe by the fire, both of them taking a nap. Colette was settled in her chair, feeding Miles and humming softly.

He walked quietly into the room and placed a tray with two glasses and a beaker on the table.

"May I?" he asked, standing beside Colette's chair. She smiled and nodded. He moved some of the cushions from the large rocking chair to create some space to sit down in then settled beside his wife.

"Love you," she said softly, her whole face lit up in a smile.

"Love you too," he whispered back, wrapping an arm around her. "How are they?"

"They're fine," Colette nodded at their children. "Thank you for doing the washing up by the way."

"Not a problem," he replied.

Colette began humming again, content to sit with her husband and children in the warm living room while the rain splattered down outside, tapping against the windowpane.

Lloyd grinned. Funny to think that at one time he'd been battling fierce monsters, trying desperately to stay alive, to rescue Colette and to reunite the two worlds. Now he did everyday stuff like washing up, playing peek-a-boo and changing nappies.

But he loved it. The reason why he and the others had fought so hard to achieve what they had was so people could live peaceful lives. So they could have the freedom to choose what they wanted to do with their lives and not be under constant threat from the desians.

He was proud of his family. Hope was becoming a smart, charming, polite girl with her mother's love of cute fluffy animals. He was fairly certain that one day soon they'd have to give in to her requests and get her a pet of her own. She loved Noishe but the creature belonged to her parents as far as she was concerned.

Miles was a lovely baby with bright, curious eyes the same colour as his father's. As he was so young his personality hadn't begun to show through yet but Lloyd was proud of the child nonetheless. A healthy, happy baby.

Colette finished feeding Miles and offered to let his father burp him. Lloyd gently accepted his son and held him against his shoulder as Colette buttoned up her shirt. An old one of his, Lloyd noticed with a smile. She'd often wear old clothes of his, saying they made her feel warm and secure. He wasn't quite sure why they made her feel that way, but if she was happy that made him happy, he wanted her to be comfortable and content.

The house was quiet, which seemed odd as they'd had various guests staying with them until recently, but now they were alone.

Lloyd started rocking Miles and mumbling a lullaby he couldn't quite remember all the words to. Colette giggled softly and joined in.

Soon the small child drifted off to sleep but Lloyd kept gently rocking him, smiling at the little life in his arms.

"His hands are really tiny, look," he turned to his wife, smiling.

"I know," she replied quietly. "But then, he'd look really silly if they weren't in proportion to his body."

Lloyd playfully stuck out his tongue as Colette giggled.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"I do," she replied in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. She rested her head on Lloyd's shoulder and smiled at her son.

"What do you reckon he'll be like when he's older?" Lloyd asked in a thoughtful tone.

Colette pondered this for a moment.

"A lovely, happy kid with a great dad," she smiled. Lloyd blushed then shifted a little to hold Miles with one arm while he scratched the back of his neck in a gesture Colette recognised as one of embarrassment.

"You think so? Really?" he asked.

"I know so," she replied with a soft, tender smile. Then she stood up and took Miles over to his basket where she tucked him in with a warm blanket.

She returned to the chair and wrapped her arms around Lloyd, giving him a light, loving kiss.

"Eeugh! Parents kissing! Yuck!" Hope's voice rang out from beside the fire.

Colette turned to her daughter and stuck her tongue out at her playfully before gesturing for Hope to come to her for a hug.

"Kissing, yuuuuck!" Hope mumbled, but got up from her spot next to Noishe anyway.

"There's a beaker of orange juice for you on the table," Lloyd said as he indicated the drink. Hope smiled and picked up the beaker on her way to the chair.

"Thank you," she smiled at her father as her mother lifted her up into the chair.

"S'alright," Lloyd smiled back at her.

"Eensy weensy spider went up the water spout," Hope sang before taking a sip from her beaker.

"Down came the rain," her mother continued.

"And washed the spider out," Hope chirped.

"Out came the sun," Lloyd started the next line.

"And dried up all the rain," Hope finished it.

"Howl bark bark bark bark howl bark howl bark bark bark howl hoooooowl," Noishe finished, making Hope laugh and clap.

"Muuuum?" she asked in a tone that indicated she wanted something.

"Whaaaaaat?" her mother mimicked the tone back, smiling. Hope shifted so she could whisper into her mother's ear.

"Can I have some ice cream?" she asked in an exaggerated whisper that was loud enough for both her parents to hear.

"Ice cream? Ice cream? What was wrong with your dinner?" Colette giggled in a tone that indicated she was playing, not serious.

"It was good, but I want ice cream," Hope giggled back.

"Well, she did eat all her dinner," Lloyd smiled.

"Ohh, alright then," Colette nodded and scooped her daughter up, taking the empty beaker and putting it down on the tray. She made a great show of pretending Hope was too heavy for her to carry, making her daughter giggle all the way to the kitchen.

Lloyd heard them discussing which flavour Hope wanted before his daughter said something so quietly he didn't quite catch it.

"Lloyd?" Colette called out.

"What's that?" he replied.

"Hope wants to know if Noishe wants ice cream too," she asked.

Lloyd chuckled as Noishe opened an eye, barked and wagged his tail.

"Yes, he does," he called back.

Noises of ice cream being dished out drifted to his ears and he smiled proudly. Colette was such a good mum, she obviously loved looking after the kids and doted on them. He was proud of her and the children and was so glad he and the others had managed to rescue her. He adored her and couldn't imagine life without her.

He smiled lovingly at her as she came back into the living room and placed a bowl down beside Noishe who wagged his tail before tucking in to the ice cream.

She settled back into the chair beside him and snuggled up to him, purring softly.

"Here Noishe, try some of this flavour," Hope, who'd run into the room ahead of her mother with her own bowl of the treat, offered the creature some of it.

"No don't feed Noishe with the," her mother started. Too late. "Spoon."

She sighed.

"I'll go get you another one," she hopped up and went back to the kitchen to fetch one.

Once that was dealt with she settled back into the chair. She had just got herself comfortable when Miles started making the noises she recognised as meaning 'I want to be held'. She shifted to get up again but Lloyd gently stopped her.

"I'll get him," he said softly before fetching his son and sitting back down beside Colette again.

Obviously it was going to be one of those evenings where they did their yo-yo impressions. But, he smiled as he watched Hope manage to make a complete mess of eating her ice cream, he didn't mind. He loved his wife and children and wanted to do his best for them.

He sighed contentedly. All that fighting, the hardships they'd been through that seemed like they'd happened a lifetime ago had been worth it. This life, chaotic as it could be sometimes, was bliss.


End file.
